Brush elements for processing carcasses of slaughtered animals are known, for instance, from Netherlands Patent Application No. 9 002 571. Such brush elements are driven by a rotating shaft which is mounted in a brushing device and is used to remove hair from, clean and/or beat carcasses dry. The brush elements wear through use, as a result of which they must be regularly replaced by new brush elements. A disadvantage of the brush elements known in the prior art is that arranging and removing the known brush elements is laborious and can cause considerable loss of time for the brushing device.